Bukan Sembarang Cinderella
by nacchandroid
Summary: Pesta dansa, jika saja bukan karena terpaksa, dia tak akan sudi mendatangi pesta terkutuk itu. Tapi siapa sangka, lembaran takdir barunya ditulis karena pesta itu? Review yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan.


**Author's Note: Hai, saya kembali membawakan fanfic abal saya. Maafkan saya ya, beberapa fanfic saya yang sudah saya publish malah saya hapus dan _discontinued_ begitu saja. Entahlah, sekarang saya sedikit menyesali perbuatan saya.**

**Jujur, AKU KANGEN FHI! AKU KANGEN FANFIC FANFIC DISINI APALAGI From Barcelona, With Love -_- udah ga ada lagi itu fanfic. Galau -_-**

**oke, _stop it_. Malah curhat. nah, enjoy! R & R dibutuhkan ^^**

* * *

Dikerajaan nun jauh disana, tempat yang sangat terpencil, jauh dari keramaian. Suasananya tenang—hanya terdengar alunan melodi alam yang indah—burung-burung kecil menyanyi, suara angin berhembus damai.

Harusnya sih.

Namun itu hanyalah ilusi belaka.

Kenyataannya di pagi yang indah ini melodi itu dimainkan dengan indahnya kalau saja tak dirusak oleh suara berat namun cempreng(?) seorang pemuda—

—sang pangeran kerajaan.

* * *

_A Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction_

**Bukan Sembarang Cinderella**

_Disclaimer_: Semua yang ada disini punya Hidekaz Himaruya, kok, tenang saja.

_Warning_: OOC (_maybe_), menyebabkan mata merah karena iritasi ringan(?), mual dan muntah(?)

* * *

Dan semua dimulai.

"ALFRED! KAU TAHU INI JAM BERAPA, GIT?! BANGUNLAH! APAKAH PANTAS CALON PENERUS TAHTA KERAJAAN BANGUN KESIANGAN?!"

Ya, suara berat bin cempreng itu menggelegar. Mengusir semua burung-burung yang sedang minum di tepi kolam belakang kerajaan, menghentikan angin yang ingin berhembus dengan damainya.

Sialan, merusak suasana jam setengah sembilan pagi saja.

Rupanya suara cempreng itu tak di gubris oleh sang penerus tahta kerajaan—atau kita sebut saja Pangeran Alfred—yang masih dengan tenangnya tidur dibawah selimut hangatnya. Sang empunya suara akhirnya naik pitam. Mengerutkan alisnya yang notabene tebal dan masing-masing berlapis enam, dia menarik selimut yang digunakan Pangeran Alfred dengan paksa. Menghiraukan rengekan tak jelas dari sang pangeran.

"Ah, Iggy, kau juga tidak _hero_, tahu?! Apakah pantas pangeran kerajaan seperti kau berteriak di pagi hari yang tenang ini?"

Kurang ajar.

Dengan sangat tak lembut, Pangeran Arthur meremas kerah piyama sutra saudaranya, menarik paksa agar saudaranya itu duduk. Dengan memegang kedua pundak saudaranya, Pangeran Arthur menatap mata Pangeran Alfred yang masih setengah terbuka. Dengan satu helaan nafas panjang dan dalam, akhirnya dia memecah keheningan.

"Ayahanda bilang, nanti malam akan diadakan pesta dansa untuk mencari calon permaisuri untukmu,"

Pangeran Alfred menatap malas ke arah Pangeran Arthur. Dahinya di kerutkan.

"Memangnya kita punya Ayah?" gumamnya.

"Gak penting tau. Intinya nanti akan datang banyak gadis dari beberapa kerajaan lain dan, oh, gadis desa sekitar sini juga diundang," Pangeran Arthur menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan perkataanya. "Dan, kau, diwajibkan memilih salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu untuk kau jadikan istrimu."

Mendengar kata-kata Pangeran Arthur tadi seketika mata biru langit indah sang penerus tahta kerajaan pun terbelalak. Melongo sebentar, dan akhirnya protes.

"KENAPA WAJIB?!"

"Karena kau sang penerus tahta kerajaan, dungu."

"TAPI AKU MASIH MUDA!"

"Umurmu sudah 19 tahun. Umur segitu harus sudah punya calon istri, tahu?!" Pangeran Arthur menjawab argumen saudaranya dengan datar dan tak bersemangat.

"Kau saja yang sudah tua belum punya calon." Gumam Pangeran Alfred namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran tajam Pangeran Arthur.

Kurang ajar, lagi.

* * *

Jauh dari kerajaan yang gak pernah damai itu, hiduplah sebuah keluarga kecil didesa yang kecil dan dirumah yang gak bisa dibilang kecil. Didalamnya tinggal dua orang gadis dan seorang pemuda. Keluarga ini terkenal dengan sangat baik di mata para tetangga sekitar, dimana mereka mengenal sang kakak tertua—Yekaterina—sebagai gadis yang ramah dan pekerja keras, lalu adiknya, Ivan sebagai pemuda yang juga ramah dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya (yah, walaupun mereka agak terganggu dengan hawa-hawa gelap yang keluar dari diri Ivan) dan yang terakhir, adik mereka berdua, Natalia sebagai gadis yang sangat cantik (walaupun mereka takut dengan kebiasaan sang adik yang notabene suka bawa-bawa pisau kemana-mana dan suka teriak _"mau kawin sama abang, kawin kawin kawin—"_ tersebut.)

Tapi mereka toh hidup dengan damai, kok.

Yah, setidaknya sampai undangan pesta dansa kerajaan datang.

"_Sestra_, aku dapat undangan pesta dansa kerajaan," suara riang Ivan menyeruak di tengah keheningan yang langsung disambut seruan pertanyaan dari kedua saudara perempuannya.

"He benarkah? kapan pesta dansanya digelar, Ivan?" Yekaterina—sang kakak tertua—menghampiri Ivan yang sedang berdiri membaca undangan didepan pintu.

"Katanya, nanti malam. Yang di undang seluruh gadis desa sekitar dan gadis-gadis dari beberapa kerajaan lain, da." Ivan menyerahkan undangan itu ke tangan kakaknya, lalu beranjak pergi entah kemana. _Macul_, mungkin?

Oke, gak penting.

Dia bukan tokoh utama kita.

Yekaterina masih menatap undangan dengan tatapan melas. Ya, dia ingin—sangat ingin adik perempuannya ikut pesta dansa itu. Berhubung kedua pangeran kerajaan terkenal keren, ganteng, _gentleman_, juga kuat dan pemberani, mungkin saja setelah ke pesta dansa itu adiknya terlepas dari obsesi yang dia idap selama ini—obsesi ingin menikahi kakak lelakinya sendiri.

Mungkin, sih.

Yekaterina berlari kekamarnya, mengecek lemari yang seingatnya dia pernah menyimpan gaun lamanya dulu—gaun yang menurutnya pantas untuk dipakai Natalia nanti ke pesta dansa. Diobrak-abrik isi lemari yang, yah, isinya gak seberapa itu. Matanya langsung tertuju pada gaun putih butut _ngembang_ selutut dengan pita merah garis-garis putih norak disisi belakang dan dihiasi renda-renda putih dibagian bawah masing-masing lengan panjang gaun itu.

Benar-benar norak, butut dan _jadul_.

Yekaterina benar-benar tak tahu gaun mode zaman sekarang.

Dengan perasaan bangga, dia langsung berlari dengan semangat kekamar adiknya—Natalia. Mendobrak pintu tanpa ampun lalu menabrak adiknya yang sedang duduk dengan tenang dipinggiran jendela kamar.

Jika dia saat itu tak berpegangan erat dengan gorden lusuh dikamarnya, dia pasti akan terjun bebas dari lantai dua rumahnya.

Dengan tatapan _'lu-mau-apa-sih-ganggu-gue-mau-gue-tusuk-ya?'_-nya tersebut, Yekaterina menjauh dua langkah dari hadapan Natalia. Dengan cengiran lebar, dia menunjukan gaun yang dia pegang.

Seakan tahu arti tatapan penuh tanya dari Natalia, Yekaterina akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kau ikut ke pesta dansa malam ini ya, Nata_-chan_!" serunya ceria dan dibalas tatapan _'lu-ga-kesurupan-kan'_ dari sang adik.

"...k-kapan?"

"Nanti malam,"

Mata biru laut Natalia seakan-akan hampir melompat keluar mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut sang kakak tertuanya. Yah, dia sadar, untuk pergi ke pesta dansa itu juga dia tak punya gaun yang pantas. Dan alasannya yang penting, dia gak mau tertarik dengan pria-pria brengsek diluaran sana.

Dia lebih mencintai mengejar-ngejar kakanya untuk dinikahi dirumah. Itu saja.

"Ah, untuk gaun kakak juga sudah dapat gaun yang pas untukmu!" Yekaterina menunjukan gaun butut yang sedaritadi dipegangnya kehadapan Natalia.

Natalia cengo berkepanjangan, Yekaterina nyengir.

* * *

Malam hari, suasana kerajaan semakin ramai. Para putri kerajaan dan gadis-gadis dari beberapa desa satu-persatu memenuhi aula kerajaan. Bermodal gaun-gaun yang menurut mereka indah, dengan _pede_nya mereka curi-curi pandang kearah sang pangeran mahkota—Pangeran Alfred—yang duduk dengan muka yang sangat kusut diatas singgasana khusus miliknya.

Dengan helaan nafas, dia meneliti sudut-sudut ruangan dengan mata indahnya yang terbingkai kacamata mahalnya yang berlapis emas. Tetap saja tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dari kejauhan, Pangeran Arthur yang sedang berbincang-bincang gak penting dengan pangeran negeri seberang—Pangeran Francis—yang entah dari kapan datangnya menangkap bayangan saudaranya sedang menyangga dagu dengan tangan kirinya dan dengan tangan kanan memegang gelas wine dengan sangat tidak semangat.

Demi jenggot merlin, ini kan pestanya. Didedikasikan hanya untuk dirinya.

Seharusnya dia pergi bersenang-senang dengan salah satu gadis yang sedaritadi curi-curi pandang kearahnya.

"Hey, si Alfred kenapa tuh? Mukanya kusut banget, padahal kan banyak cewek-cewek seksi disini. Aku saja tak tahan melihat mereka semua~" Pangeran Francis berbisik pada Pangeran Arthur dengan nada menjijikannya seperti biasa. Matanya jelalatan melihat gadis-gadis yang sedang berbincang riang didalam aula kerajaan.

Menjijikan, seperti biasa.

Pangeran Arthur mengendikkan bahu kearah teman lamanya tersebut, tak mau ambil pusing, dia langsung beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Tanyakan saja sendiri sama si bloody git itu."

Pangeran Francis merengut.

* * *

"Nah, sayang, kau tampak cantik dengan gaun itu~" Yekaterina menatap adiknya dengan tatapan puas. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri.

Sebaliknya, adiknya—Natalia tampak sangat tak puas dengan kerja kakaknya. Yah, kalian tahu saja, gaun putih butut begini mau dipakai ke pesta dansa kerajaan? Mau ditaruh mana mukamu?

"Kak, kau tak bercanda kan?" Natalia menatap jijik gaun yang dia pakai, yah, walaupun karena parasnya dia tetap terlihat cantik dengan gaun apapun, tapi dia juga masih punya harga diri tak menghadiri pesta dansa kerajaan yang pasti disana dia akan bertemu gadis-gadis sebayanya yang memakai gaun-gaun indah mereka dan yang paling parah dia akan bertemu dua pangeran kerajaan.

Mana mau dia pakai baju butut begini?

"Tidak bercanda, kok, sayang~ kau cantik!"

"Oh, ayolah kak, apa aku harus menghadiri pesta itu?" Natalia merengek, tak mau pergi ke pesta dansa itu pada kakaknya—Yekaterina—yang langsung menghujamnya dengan tatapan memohonnya yang sangat tak bisa Natalia tolak.

Natalia tak tega dengan tatapan matanya.

Dengan perasaan sangat terpaksa, ia akhirnya berangkat sendiri. Tanpa kendaraan, tanpa ada yang mendampingi.

Di jalan yang sunyi, Natalia duduk termenung dibawah pohon oak, sungguh dipikirannya dia tak mau pergi ke pesta itu. Kalau saja bukan kakak tertuanya yang menyuruhnya, tak akan sudi dia berangkat. Jalan kaki lagi.

Natalia mendengus, melempar asal bebatuan kecil didepannya.

"ADUH!" suara cempreng gak keren kayak anak baru puber memecah keheningan malam. Natalia mendongak, mencari darimana sumber suara gak jelas itu.

Celingukan, dia menoleh ke samping kanannya.

Hening.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HANTU!" Natalia dengan reflek menarik keluar belati miliknya dari—entah darimana itu. Menodongkannya kearah makhluk yang dia bilang hantu tadi.

"WOY, TUNGGU, _LIKE_, GUE BUKAN HANTU!"

"TERUS KALO BUKAN HANTU, APAAN?!"  
"TURUNIN DULU ITU PISAU! _LIKE_, GUE NGERI!"

Natalia menurunkan belatinya, melihat baik-baik makhluk didepannya dengan tatapan serius.

Makhluk itu akhirnya angkat bicara walaupun masih dengan wajah ngeri.

"Makanya, dengerin dulu penjelasan gue, _like_, gue ini Felix, peri yang mau bantu lu, tau!"

"Mana ada peri di dunia ini?" Natalia melengos, menatap malas orang didepannya yang_ ngaku-ngaku_ peri itu.

"Ada, buktinya, nih gue."

"Terus maumu apa? Mau bantu aku dengan mengganti gaun butut ini dengan gaun yang lebih indah dan mengganti sepatu karet aneh ini dengan sepatu berlian lalu membuatkanku kereta kuda?" Natalia nyerocos panjang lebar dengan nada tanpa semangat yang disambut mimik melongo sang peri.

"Kok tahu? Dan... bukan sepatu berlian, tapi sepatu kaca!"

"Sepatu kaca terlalu _mainstream_, tahu."

Felix _facepalm_.

"Yah, karena sudah tertebak jadi,_ like_, langsung saja deh."

Felix mulai mengeluarkan mantra dan cahaya berkilau datang mengelilingi Natalia. Perlahan-lahan gaun bututnya berubah menjadi gaun merah jambu _ngembang_ semata kaki yang dihiasi batu rubi merah berkilau di tengah dadanya. Tak lupa, gaun itu dihiasi pita besar berwarna cokelat dibelakang. Oh, dan pita putih yang bertengger diatas kepalanya diganti dengan pita merah jambu berkilau. Yah, kira-kira seperti itu lah.

"Kenapa warna merah jambu sih?!"

"Merah jambu itu, _like, totally_ keren tahu."

Kaki Natalia yang tadi dihiasi sepatu karet hitam yang sama bututnya berubah menjadi sepatu berlian yang sangat berkilau indah.

Intinya, Natalia sekarang bagai Cinderella.

Dihadapannya, kereta kuda sudah disiapkan dengan kuda-kuda putih yang gagah. Tanpa banyak _cincong_, Natalia meninggalkan sang peri sendiri dibelakang.

Dia pergi ke pesta dansa kerajaan tanpa berterima kasih kepada sang peri.

Sang peri hanya melongo.

Dengan secepat kilat, Natalia akhirnya sampai didepan pintu masuk aula kerajaan. Dia termangu sesaat melihat kemewahan yang terpampang didepannya, dia juga sempat berfikir jika dia tinggal di istana semewah ini.

Dengan langkan malas dia masuk kedalam aula kerajaan, dilihatnya sekeliling apa yang ada didalamnya.

Dan benar saja, seperti dugaan Natalia. Disini membosankan.

Natalia memilih berdiri dipojokan yang menurutnya aman baginya agar tak manjadi pusat perhatian. Menyenderkan dirinya ke tembok berwarna cokelat. Menghela nafas panjang, dia menyesali keadaannya berada disini.

"Lihatlah dirimu, _mon cher_~ kau tampak begitu cantik melebihi gadis-gadis perawan yang ada disini~"

Eh?!

Natalia mendongak, dihadapannya berdiri seseorang—yang dia ketahui pasti, dia adalah pangeran kerajaan yang bukan berasal dari kerajaan ini. Pangeran itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mesum.

Menjijikan. Pikir Natalia

Tanpa babibu, Pangeran itu meraih tangan Natalia dan mencium punggung tangannya. Natalia bergidik. Reflek, Natalia menarik kembali tangannya dan diam-diam mengelap bekas ciuman sang pangeran mesum didepannya dengan tanpa ampun menggunakan sisi belakang gaunnya.

Pangeran mesum tadi mengacuhkan gerak-gerik Natalia, dia langsung melingkarkan tangannya kepinggul Natalia. Reflek, lagi, Natalia langsung menginjak kaki si Pangeran mesum didepannya.

Pangeran itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Francis, apa yang kau lakukan?" Dibelakang pangeran mesum—yang kita ketahui namanya adalah Francis—berdiri seorang Pangeran dengan kacamata yang membingkai mata biru langitnya yang indah.

Ya, semua orang tahu itu adalah Pangeran Alfred. Sang pangeran yang akan mewarisi tahta kerajaan.

Natalia pun tahu hal itu.

"B-Bukan apa-apa, Alfred, hahaha, aku pergi dulu!" Pangeran Francis kabur secepat kilat—menghampiri gadis lainnya.

Natalia menghela nafas lega atas kepergian Pangeran mesum tadi, menatap malas ke Pangeran lainnya yang ada didepannya—Pangeran Alfred.

"_Well_, maafkan dia, memang dia sedikit mesum. Nahahahaha, benar-benar tidak _hero_. Nahahahaha!"

Tawa menggelegar menyeruak kedalam ruang telinga Natalia. Natalia menatap si Pangeran dengan tatapan 'lu-diem-atau-gue-tusuk' miliknya.

Pangeran Alfred menyadari tatapan Natalia, namun dia tetap tersenyum lebar, berbeda dengan orang-orang yang seharusnya sudah lari tunggang langgang ketakutan.

Aku menemukannya, pilihanku. Pikir Pangeran Alfred.

Dengan helaan nafas pendek, Pangeran Alfred merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit, menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan Natalia yang cengo.

"_Shall we dance?_"

"Nggak, makasih."

Ha?

Pangeran Alfred melongo.

Tak percaya dengan penolakan yang ia terima, dia tertawa renyah, tak ada guratan kecewa dari wajah cerianya itu.

"Hem, baiklah... kau menarik."

Natalia mengangkat kedua alisnya, Alfred meraih tangannya, menariknya pergi dari keramaian aula kerajaan.

"Hey, lepaskan aku atau kutusuk kau!" Natalia mengancam Pangeran Alfred dengan pisaunya yang sangat tajam, Pangeran Alfred tentu saja mengacuhkanya, malah, dia tertawa dengan sangat renyah. Menganggap apa yang Natalia katakan hanya lelucon belaka.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita berbincang-bincang disini?" Natalia menatap taman didepannya, taman belakang istana ini benar-benar indah, pikirnya. Tertata rapi bagaikan taman surga mini bagi Natalia, walaupun sedikit gelap karena hanya diterani beberapa lampu taman yang cahayanya walaupun terang tapi tak bisa menerangi seluruh sudut taman. Natalia tetap menyukai taman ini.

"Hmm... namamu siapa?" Pangeran Alfred membuka pembicaraan, menatap mata biru laut Natalia—warna mata kelam namun indah pada saat yang bersamaan—merasa ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya, Pangeran Alfred mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga-bunga mawar yang tertata rapi didepannya.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu namaku padamu, ha?" Natalia menjawab pertanyaan sang pangeran dengan ketus, tak bersemangat.

"Tentu, karena aku bertanya padamu. Nahahahaha!" Tawa Pangeran Alfred kembali menggelegar memecah malam.

Untuk menghentikan suara tawa sang pangeran, cepat-cepat Natalia menyebutkan namanya dengan nada sarkatis. Diliriknya si pangeran berisik yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Arlovskaya, Natalia Arlovskaya. Berhenti tertawa, kau berisik!"

Pangeran Alfred mengacuhkan komplain Natalia.

* * *

Detik berganti menit berganti jam. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam perbincangan tak jelas yang selalu dihiasi tawa renyah sang pangeran mahkota.

Mereka tak sadar, lonceng jam akan memisahkan mereka berdua.

Mungkin saja, sih.

Yah, kita lihat saja.

Natalia terlihat lebih nyaman daripada sebelumnya, tak begitu kaku namun tetap berwajah kusut, walaupun terkadang dia tertarik dengan cerita sang pangeran seperti saat sang pangeran dengan kakaknya—Pangeran Arthur pergi menjelajahi samudera dan menolong seorang yang entah namanya siapa, cerita sang pangeran berkunjung ke suatu negeri yang bernama Indonesia, dan cerita kunjungan sang pangeran ke negeri Jepang yang disambut oleh Kaisar Kiku—yah kalau tak salah itu namanya—dengan suatu festival yang bernama _'Bon Odori'_ atau apalah itu.

Yah, siapa sangka pangeran tukang ketawa ini tak lebih buruk dari yang dia bayangkan.

Sama halnya dengan sang pangeran.

Pangeran Alfred benar-benar setuju dengan pikirannya sejak awal. Dia telah menemukan pilihannya. Gadis ini begitu menarik perhatiannya. Yah, tak hanya cantik, rambut pirang platinanya yang digerai dan lengkap dihiasi pita merah jambu berkilau indah melengkapi cantik parasnya yang memang dasarnya sudah cantik. Gaunnya yang indah pun kalah karena kecantikannya. Bahkan sepatu berliannya juga kalah cantik.

Intinya, Natalia sangat cantik dimata sang pangeran.

Dan percakapan mereka diputus oleh dentang jam yang menunjukan jam dua belas tengah malam.

"Ah!" Natalia tersentak, tak terasa dia telah berbincang-bincang dengan sang pangeran sudah lebih dari empat jam. Natalia berancang-ancang pergi meninggalkan sang pangeran yang heran dengan perubahan sikapnya namun dihentikan oleh pelukan lembut Pangeran Alfred dari belakangnya.

"Jangan pergi." Bisik sang pangeran lembut, memeluknya dengan lebih erat seakan-akan dia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dihidupnya.

"Tidak, bisa! Maaf, aku harus pulang." Natalia meronta, tapi sayang, Pangeran Alfred jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Dentang jam ke delapan, Natalia belum bisa melepaskan pelukan sang pangeran.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Natalia menarik pisaunya, berbalik, dan menodongkan pisaunya kearah leher sang pangeran.

Berhasil, sang pangeran melonggarkan pelukannya. Natalia dengan gesit segera berlari meninggalkan Pangeran Alfred yang langsung menarik lengannya.

Mendaratkan ciuman penuh rasa sayang dibibir sang Cinderella.

Natalia terbelalak, namun ia tidak dapat menolak naluri dari dalam hatinya—dia menyukai ciuman pangeran ini.

Dentang jam kedua belas pun berakhir.

Pangeran Alfred melepas ciumannya, tersenyum dengan sangat lembut dihadapan Natalia.

"Kau bukan cinderella yang harus pergi dari pesta saat jam dua belas tengah malam," Alfred menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Natalia yang masih tercengang atas apa yang ia terima tadi. "Maukah kau menikahiku?"

Dan akhirnya, Pangeran Alfred—sang pewaris tahta kerajaan—mendapatkan pilihannya.

Natalia Arlovskaya tanpa disangka tersenyum lembut dan memberikan anggukan lemah penuh arti disusul dengan jawaban "Ya." keluar dari bibirnya.

-end-


End file.
